<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Alix and Nathaniel:Prompts and Concepts by AmandaPanda666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874553">Tales of Alix and Nathaniel:Prompts and Concepts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPanda666/pseuds/AmandaPanda666'>AmandaPanda666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Step-parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPanda666/pseuds/AmandaPanda666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically some prompts and concepts that revolve around Alix and Nathaniel's friendship. That's pretty much it! Enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alix Kubdel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Same start as the other book, starting with the basic title labeling</p>
<p>F =fluff</p>
<p>A= Angst</p>
<p>H/c = hurt and comfort</p>
<p>Au = Alternative universe</p>
<p>Eg = Extreme gore</p>
<p>TC = Triggering content ((I will list any triggers in the notes or the beginning))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Skates //F</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alix attempts to teach Nathaniel how to skate. Long story short, he sucks at it. He managed to land himself against a street pole, five times. She tries a different method and grabs hers and rides along with him, steering him away from obstacles by grabbing his arm. He gets the hang of it enough and they skate around together. Although he still sucks at it and isn't nearly at the same level as her</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Step-Mother //A/HC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Kubdel has a new fiance. Alix found out about this and was furious. She never was told once that her father fell in love. She was especially furious because of the woman he was planning on marrying. She was awful in Alix's eyes. Her soon to be 'step mother' would drop bashing her for not being 'feminine'. They would constantly argue, but only when her father wasn't looking. When he was she sucked it up. </p><p>One night, they got into a huge fight. Things were said, but the breaking point was when she said; "Your mother must be disappointed to have given birth to such a failure of a daughter. Shame on her for bringing you into this world." Alix snapped and punched her in the face, hard. Her step mother slapped her and threw her out. While her father was trying to defuse the situation, Alix ran away. </p><p>She slammed her fight against the wall in rage, but immediately leaned against the wall. She pulled out her phone and called her best friend, Nathaniel. She asked him if she can stay at his place for the night and he immediately said yes, since he lived alone. He told her that he'd be there right away. Alix waited until she saw him running towards her. She started telling him what happened, her rage still built up inside her. But angry venting quickly turned into pain filled crying. Nathaniel immediately hugged her, as she cried into his shoulder. </p><p>It wasn't normal for her to show vulnerability, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Besides if she was going to cry in front of anyone, it was going to be in front of Nathaniel. He's the only one she feels comfortable showing emotions in front of. After she calmed down enough, they started walking to Nath's apartment. </p><p>They walk in and Nathaniel immediately grabs a first aid kit, probably for Alix's bleeding knuckles. She didn't even know it was bleeding until he started looking at it. After her hand is patched up, he makes them hot chocolate and they talk about what happened. She doesn't want to talk or think about it anymore so for they rest of the night they watch movies and crack jokes. They end of falling asleep leaning up against each other. </p><p>Bonus:<br/>In the end, Mr Kubdel breaks up with the woman and tells her to never come back again. Alix ends up staying with Nathaniel for a couple more days until the situation is settled completely. Not she really minded though</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not a couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Alix and Nathaniel are hanging out after school as per usual. Alya sees them and goes to say hi when she sees them on a bench. Alix is laying here head on his lap as he draws. Alya snaps a photo and walks away with 'new information'. </p><p>Next day they walk in the classroom and almost everyone is teasing them about their "relationship". Obviously they are confused and Alya shows them the picture. They stare at it for a second and then burst out laughing. Alix then explains that they're not a couple and are just close enough of friends to not care about that stuff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gifts//F</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel doesn't celebrate Christmas. He never has and most likely never will. But that doesn't stop him and Alix from giving each other gifts.</p><p>Nathaniel made some custom skates for her. Customize with a lightweight, faster build; and painted with cool designs in her favorite color. He also busted out some glow paint for an extra touch.</p><p>He gives her the present and watches as she lights up brighter than her Christmas tree. She immediately puts them on and drags him with her outside, somehow her old pair getting on Nathaniel as they skate around the parts of the road. And of course with Nathaniel falling.... A lot</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>